How Snake and Bubbles Fell in love
by Snubblesfan101
Summary: This story is all about How Snake and Bubbles fell in love. Bubbles finally found a male to love, but the two couples have different ages. 5-15. Who is a boy that loves her that is her age? Boomer...
1. Chapter 1: What is their name

**How Snake and Bubbles Fell in love**

**Chapter 1: Whats their name?**

One day in Townsville, the Gangreen gang was at a station stealing pack of cigarettes. The leader of the gang was Ace. The oldest and charmest member of the Gang. Snake is the second member of the gang. The slippery member of the gang. Big Billy is the third member of the gang. The dumbest and strongest one of the gang. Grubber is the fourth member of the gang. The creepiest and smartest of the gang. Lil Arturo was the youngest member of the gang. The gang name was called... The Gangreen Gang.

* * *

In A big white house was Blossom the leader of the team. The smartest and prettiest of the team. Bubbles was the second member of the team. The cutest and kindest of the team. Buttercup was the third one of the team. The one that has bad temper and the strongest of the team. The team is called... The PowerPuff girls. A man with a lab coat was a scientist and helps solves problems and known as... The Professer.

* * *

In Pokey oaks was a woman name Miss Keane. Miss Keane is the teacher of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. She is known as... The teacher.

* * *

In a office was the Mayor and Miss Bellum. The Mayor is the stupidest person known in Townsville. Miss Bellum is known as the smartest woman of townsville. She was tall and her face is never shown. The mayor is known as... The mayor of Townsville.


	2. Chapter 2: Learn a lesson

Chapter 2: Learn a lesson

In the Utonium's house, were the girls. Blossom was reading her chapter books. Buttercup was punching her very own punching bag and Bubbles was playing with her stuff animals. The Hotline began ringing and Blossom's eyes were wide as a dragon fly's. "Yes mayor? … The Gangreen Gang! Oh! Not these guys again….. We will be on our way…. Come on, girls! A station is being robbed!" Blossom cried out. Buttercup cheered and Bubbles just blinked. The girls flew out of there houses and found the Gangreen Gang. "So, uh? Ya guys think the PowerPute girls are on their way to kick our butts?" Ace the leader asked. "No." Lil Arturo answered. "Not so fast! Gangreen Gang!" Three voices yelled out. The Gangster turned around and saw The PowerPuff girls. "Uh-oh! Better run!" Ace shouted. Blossom did a sigh and yelled out, "Were not playing tag! We are punishing you! Come on girls!" The three girls flew really speedy and search for the Gangreen gang! They search everywhere and found Ace,Lil Arturo, Big Billy and Grubber. The girls shot lasers out of their eyes and electrocuted Ace. Bubbles did the Sonic Scream and Lil Arturo's ears ranged. Buttercup punched Big Billy in the gut. Blossom stomped on Grubber's foot and made him screamed. The girls beat up the four gangsters and put them in Jail and went home. Bubbles was alittle bit confuse, because one of the Gangreen gang members were missing.

She just shrugged and the girls happily relax on the couch. Blossom ask Buttercup a Multiplication problem, "Hey Buttercup, if you want to become smart like me and Bubbles, learn how to do Multiplication. Ok! What does Nine times Nine?" Buttercup scratched her head and asked, "Is it? Hmmm… twenty-one?" Blossom smiley face turned to a frown and said, "Wrong Buttercup. Nine times Nine equals eighty-one." Buttercup snarled and screamed out, "Ahhhhhh! I hate it how im not smart! I wish you were just like me and Bubbles! Professer made all of us the same!" Buttercup had steam coming out of her ears. Blossom closed her eyes and said, "Now Buttercup, you know that you have to control your temper. If you don't… Your Blood Pressure will go high and you will end up having a heart attack. If you get a heart attack… POOP! You're dead. So, haha." It made Buttercup more angry and her face was turning red. "WHATEVER!" She yelled. Bubbles watched as Blossom and Buttercup argues about Blood Pressure. She shrugged and flew out the window to find Snake. She searched everywhere till it was night. But she saw him standing on top of the building. He dropped himself and fell down to kill himself. "Snake!" Bubbles screeched. She flew faster and faster. Then, she caught him and she smiled.

She put him down and wonders why he was going to kill himself. "Whysss didsss youss sssave my livesss! Whysss!" Snake shouted. Bubbles did nothing, but slowly smiled at him. Snake was bit confused. "Hmmm, ssso want to hangsss out at my place?" He asked. Bubbles smiled really wide and nodded really fast. Snake holded her hands and walked to his hideout.


	3. Chapter 3: Snake's Anger

Chapter 3:

Bubbles Pov

Snake took me by the hand and I saw his shack. It was cold and dark out. I freeze a little and Snake pulled my hand really hard. I frowned at him angrily. I wanted to punch him, but he's kind of cute…. Wait! What am I saying? I don't like Snake! Snake is my enemy! Why would he take me to his shack? That's not how I want it! Forget it… We were continuing walking and Snake opened the door. "Wellsss… Are you going in?" He asked me. I shrugged and asked, "Why aren't you going in first?" Snake's face turned red and yelled, "LADIESSS FIRSSSST! DUHSSS!" My eyes twitched slowly and walked in slowly. His shack is kind of cool. I looked around and saw a cute picture of Ace and Buttercup. I smiled at the picture and Snake said, "That'sss a picture of Acesss and Buttercupsss. He ssstill likesss her…." I nodded at him and asked him, "Why did you try to kill yourself?" Snake's eyes widened and he angrily yelled, "None of your BUISSNESSSSSS!" Jeez, it was only a question weirdo. Snake rolled his eyes and said, "Sssstay here, while I get Ace." Snake walked out of the shack and I stayed in the center of the floor. I sighed sadly and I watched the clock. I wander why Snake is so angry? Why did he brought me here? What's he going to do with me? Is he planning to kill my sisters? Why? The questions kept roaming around my head. I sighed sadly and I sat down. The clock was still ticking. I lay down on the floor and waited. It was already nine 'o clock. I closed my eyes and waited. Then finally, I heard some voices outside. It was the gangreen gang! I thought he was only bringing Ace! I need to hide! I try hiding somewhere and saw an opened part of a wall. I grinned and I ran inside it. The door opened and Snake's eyes widened and yelled, "WHERE ISSS SSSHE?!" Ace frowned and said, "Uh, I thought I you had Bubbles, but I guess no. You get the punches." Ace smirked and punched Snake in the nose. His nose was bleeding and the blood spread. Lil Arturo, Big Billy and Grubber watched and I was too. Snake stumbled on his knees and Ace punched him in the side of his face and bruised it. He groaned and he tried to punched him, but Ace punched him in the face again. I frowned and snarled. I flew out of the opening wall and the members gasped. "He was telling the truth! Get her boys!" The three of the members walked towards me with smirks on their faces. I gasped and I frowned at them. I shot lasers at Lil Arturo and he flew out of the shack screaming. I punched Grubber in the eyes and threw him out. I sonic scream in Big Billy's ears and he was too weak to punched, so I kicked him out of the shack as he screamed. Ace was last. He smirked at me and said, "LET'S KICK IT UP A NOTCH!" Ace threw me a punch in the face and knocked out one of my teeth. The tooth fell out of my mouth and landed on the floor. I gasped angrily and I flew towards Ace. I suddenly punched him double times and he went out flying outside with the others. I laughed as Snake came aside me. He was giving me angry looks. I wonder why? "Bubbless! I can handle things mysssself! Not yousss!" He yelled. I turned to him angrily and shouted, "HEY! I was only trying to help Snake! Wants your problem? Why are you angry!? I was only trying to help!" Snake then turned to me and shouted, "I knowsss you weresss trying to help messs! I can handless it! Not you! I willsss not tellsss you anythingsss about myssself in the passst! Nobodysss! Now why won't you go back to your own houssse!" He was panting hard and I kindly said, "Snake… I don't want to fight you. I'm sorry I ask you… I will not ask again, I promised…" Snake then gave me a look and he walked in his shack and slammed the door shut. I sighed sadly and flew back to my house. I was in my room and my sisters were already in bed. I smiled and I slipped in bed and closed my eyes. _Why did I ask him that? I didn't mean to! I was only trying to help. I will not ask you that again, Snake! I promise! _I then began crying. I listened to Ambulance truck sirens and police sirens. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
